Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a parameter update method and a parameter update apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
As conventional automatic adjustment technologies for controllers, there are known the Fictitious Reference Iterative Tuning (FRIT) approach and the Virtual Reference Feedback Tuning (VRFT) approach. These technologies adjust a parameter of the controller so that the parameter approximates a target response.